


A Day for the School Fair

by FootballerInDreams



Series: A day... [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classroom, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Grade 6th Beckenbauer is assigned to do something for the school fair. And the planning...guess what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing for this series and inspired to do one.
> 
> A Change of direction for a while.
> 
> I do hope you like this.
> 
> Enjoy.

School Fair is coming and the general student council was held after all the classes in the afternoon. All the student representatives from all grade and sections have to attend. One of them is Philipp, since he’s the president of his class, 6th Grade Beckenbauer. There he meets a lot more of his fellow representatives like Lionel Messi from 6th Grade Maradona, Jordan Henderson from 5th grade Ferguson and Neymar from 5th Grade Pele.

This group of students are waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone is settled. Some are playing and doing banters but most are well behaved, sitting on the seats until the Student Council President, in the name of Steven Gerrard came in.

“Nice meeting you all. Please settle down.” Stevie said and everybody sat down.

“As you know, we will be having our school fair in the next month and I called for a meeting so that we will know what every section and grade will be doing and their responsibilities. It will be an open school day so there will be many visitors and student from other schools that will visit”.

Jordan raises his hands, “How will we know what we’ll be doing?”

“We have prepared lots for all the possible things that you could do for the fair so that there will be no duplication of activities. Iker could you please?”

Iker Casillas, 6th Grade Zidane representative and Student Council Secretary carries a bowl with papers inside.

“Everyone, please get one and whatever you get will be your assignment for the fair.” Stevie said.

Each representative got a paper and when Philipp got his and widened his eyes with excitement and anxiety.

\---

Next morning came. And as usual everyone is a mess and Philipp just sighs as he goes to his seat. Basti and Poldi were teasing Jonas Hector passing around the boy’s glasses while running around the classroom. Poor Jonas had to bump a few times on tables and chairs since he cannot see clearly. Even the Bender twins who are the peace officers of the class cannot stop them. Jonas was about to cry from the bump pain and bullying.

“Bastian! Poldi! Give that back to him! You don’t want Mr. Löw put you in detention.” Manuel warns and the two sulk and gave the glasses again to Jonas.

“You’re such a killjoy Neuer.” Bastian said.

“Who’s the kill joy Schweinsteiger?” Teacher Jogi asks as he enters the room and everybody cram and behaved going back to their seats.

“Good morning everyone!”

“Good morning Herr Löw!”

The suddenly someone rushed going inside the classroom door, gasping for breath.

“Sorry. I’m. Late. Good morning. Jogi.” Thomas said as he fumbles his way to his seat.

And the teacher is pissed. “Mr. Müller, you’ll serve detention after this.”

“WHA---“ Thomas was about to complain  but the glare of death from the teacher shut him up.

“Okay. I have heard that next month we will have a school fair and the representatives have met yesterday. Mr. Lahm, can you take over?” Jogi requests.

Philipp stands in front of his classmates and everyone was paying attention to him, even Lukas and Bastian.

“Okay. So, uhm, yesterday we have a meeting and President Gerrard of the student council had planned out that everyone in every grade and section will be presenting something or have committes and so that there will be no duplication of presentations, activities and roles, we had a draw lot on it. And what I got for our class in the school fair is…to present a play.”

And everybody in the class gasp in excitement and surprise.

Toni raises his hands and asks, “So what play will we do?”

“That’s a good question. But we don’t have to think much because it was also part of the draw lots.” Philip said and then got a Sharpie and wrote on the white board.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

“What?!” everyone said.

“Yes it is.” Philipp smirked.

“There are a lot of versions for Beauty and the Beast. Which one will we do?” Sami asks standing up.

“Well, what do you know? I think I have found the perfect director for the play.” Philipp shows his smiling know-it-all face and points at Sami. “Sami Khedira. You will be the director for the play. It’s up to you what version will you set.”

“What?! Why him?” Basti complains.

“Why? Do you want to?” Philipp asks sternly and Bastian shakes his head. “And besides Sami knows a lot about literary works and had a good grade in English compared to you Schweinsteiger.” Philipp says sarcastically.

“Oh! Someone got burned! Ain’t talkin’ about Leno, okay.” Thomas shouts looking at Bastian who gives him a death glare.

“Shut the hell up Thomas!” Bernd replies annoyingly.

“Schweinsteiger, Müller, Leno!” the teacher warns.

“Sorry Herr Löw.” The three apologized sitting back on their chairs.

“Okay. Stop it. Anyway, back to business. Sami, you’ll be the director and the cast and utility will be drawn by lots, which I already prepared.” Philipp says.

“What about you Philipp?” Marco asks.

“I’ll draw a lot too to be fair.”

And Philipp presented the Bowl of Destiny™, which contains the roles in the play, and the staff and utility slots and one by one the students in Mr. Löw’s class got their assignments.

Some are excited, some are disappointed, but the two who got Belle and the Beast paled and started to be a nervous wreck and the rest of the students cooed and clapped their hands.

“Wow! OKAY! So, practices will start next two days after all our classes and on recess and lunch break. Sami, prepare the script with the staff that got the lot for research and set up. Good luck to us all!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think got the character roles?  
> Who do you think got Belle and the Beast?  
> Will Sami and Philipp succeed or this will be one hell of a mess?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are high appreciated...as always.  
> Thank you. =D


End file.
